


When The Time Comes

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, I tried to be funny, M/M, Socially Awkward Castiel, bj joke, probably didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-we can talk openly about this kind of things, y’know,” Dean continued. He was trying to clear his intention, but he seemed to just make it worse with every word. “Because I don’t… I don’t do guys.”<br/>Yes. Definitely worse.<br/>Cas thought about Dean’s words for a couple of moments. <i>Do guys<i>… was this another phrase implying something to do with intercourse?</i></i><br/>Probably.<br/>He ducked his head and smiled.<br/>“Yet,” he mumbled under his breath.<br/>~<br/>A short drabble about Cas asking Dean to "blow his finger" after finding an eyelash Dean's cheek, and Dean struggling to explain why he finds the expression so funny (and <i>coming out<i> a bit gay)</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Time Comes

It was a pretty sunny afternoon, but the Winchesters and their guardian wouldn’t know. They were deep down inside the bunker, Sam talking on the phone in his room, the other two spending the idle afternoon together without much to do.

Dean was sitting by the bunker’s dining table, searching for a hunt on his computer. Cas sat beside him, wearing a concentrated expression as he watched an ant making its way across the table.

“What?” Dean asked somewhere through the afternoon, when he noticed Cas was staring at his face. Was this a freckles thing again? He already asked Cas not to do this; it made him oddly uncomfortable when Cas looked at him with his blue eyes so intense it looked like he was trying to cure Dean from an illness with the mere power of his stare.

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed and he reached out, bringing his finger closer and closer to Dean’s face.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked as Cas touched his face and pulled his hand back, examining a bright brown eyelash that was balanced on his finger. Then he said, “blow it.”

“Blow it?” Dean asked, his eyebrows rising.

“Yes,” Cas nodded seriously.

“You want me to blow your finger?” Dean said, trying not to smile.

Cas squinted and tilted his head. “Isn’t it a human tradition?”

“A human tradition?” Dean snorted with laughter, failing to stay serious. He tried not to let his embarrassment show, watching Cas’ solemn expression with half a smile. “To blow-“ his eyes dropped to Cas’ finger. “Uh- eyelashes,” he said, only then realizing his thoughts were sinking in a direction they should definitely not have been.

“Right. No, Cas. That’s a habit of five-year-olds.”

Cas squinted at him some more, and Dean furrowed his eyebrows in response.

“Alright, then,” Cas said eventually and turned to grab a book out of the pile that rested on the table. He opened it and started reading, but his mind kept drifting over to Dean’s face at the corner of his eye, which was trying desperately to suppress a smile.

“What is it?” Cas asked with a sigh, lifting his eyes back to Dean. “Did I say something that humans consider inappropriate?” like that time he yelled at the dead man’s wife, or when he smelled that dead body’s stomach in the morgue? He’d never get used to the normative human behavior, he thought with a pinch of annoyance.

“Never mind,” Dean mumbled and his eyes dropped back to his computer screen, the shade of a smile still hovering on his face.

“Dean,” Cas insisted. To be convincing, he added, “I might do that in public, and people will laugh at me, or think I’m being rude.”

“Alright, alright,” Dean said, snorting again and raising his hands in the air with surrender. “When you say ‘blow someone’ it usually means…” he paused and thought about it for a minute, hesitating. How would he explain it to Cas without making this weird?

“Oh,” he whooped triumphantly. “You remember that time a couple of weeks ago when I explained to you what a blowjob is?”

Cas squinted and threw his memory back. “Oh. Oh, yes.”

Dean watched him as he understood the connection between the phrases. Then he eyes his head back to the computer, trying to distract himself from Cas’ face, and Cas opened his book again.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Cas mumbled absently a few minutes later, not raising his eyes from the book, as he realized this might have been an awkward subject for Dean to talk about.

“Nah, it’s alright,” Dean answered airily, looking up. His eyes hovered over Cas’ face for a couple of moments.

“W-we can talk openly about this kind of things, y’know,” Dean continued. He was trying to clear his intention, but he seemed to just make it worse with every word. “Because I don’t… I don’t do guys.”

Yes. Definitely worse.

He cleared his throat and looked down, searching for something to fixate his stare on.

Cas thought about Dean’s words for a couple of moments. _Do guys…_ was this another phrase implying something to do with intercourse?

Probably.

He ducked his head and smiled.

“Yet,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Dean’s head shot up.

Cas remembered well that time a few years back when he travelled to the future… just a couple of years from now - 2017, maybe 2018?

“Never mind,” he said, smile widening, and dropped his eyes back to his book.


End file.
